<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say it three times baby... by artysmartypigfarty, Beetlelyds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605849">Say it three times baby...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artysmartypigfarty/pseuds/artysmartypigfarty'>artysmartypigfarty</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlelyds/pseuds/Beetlelyds'>Beetlelyds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Hand Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artysmartypigfarty/pseuds/artysmartypigfarty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlelyds/pseuds/Beetlelyds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An RP between Beetlelyds and I playing through 'Say My Name' from the musical. We are fithy heathens, hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz, beetlebabes - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia pressed her back against the door of her bedroom, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think she couldn’t get the images of Delia in her father’s bed out of her mind. Rage and betrayal hung in her body, dragging her down to an impossible depth of despair she’d never even begun to fathom was possible. Losing her mother had shattered her world, and here in this old house tucked away in a forgotten part of Connecticut she realized she’d lost her father to. The Charles Deetz she knew was not the man in the other room, or if it was really him she was seeing him truly for the first time. </p><p>
  <em> “I want us to be a family” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe this is all happening for a reason” </em>
</p><p>The words turned her stomach, she flung herself from the door and to the bathroom adjoined to her room. What little she had eaten of Delia’s <em> creative </em> take on vegan lo mein was sent to the Winter River sewer, she stood up shaking as she looked in the mirror, black-tipped nails gripping the sink as if they could pierce the porcelain. She couldn’t live like this, she wanted her mom...she wanted her old life back but it seemed every move on her father’s part was headed sharply away from all she’d known. She didn’t want to think about a life without her mother, she didn’t think she could bear witnessing Delia stepping into the role of step-mother, going to school in this town, watching her father move on and forget every singular moment they’d ever spent with Emily in new york. </p><p>“I’m not going to leave you,” she said aloud as she turned her head up towards the mirror to look at her own pale reflection. Dad wanted a perfect family, he wanted everything simple, chic and easy...well that could be arranged. Her heavy boots stomped across the floor taking a notebook from her bag and tearing a sheet of loose-leaf free. Her hand flew across the paper and reviewed her work...yes this was the only answer. Propelled by the enormity of her emotions she walked back to the bathroom and began the search, surely something would aid her in her mission. It wouldn’t take much given her frame...but it seemed Delia’s first mission of rebirthing had been to purge all the western medicine she could find. What was the good of buying a home that had all the previous owner’s belongings if you couldn’t even scrounge through them? Though considering what she knew of the Maitlands it wasn’t likely they’d had anything stronger than the Whole Foods version of Flinstones gummies in the house. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>” she swore aloud feeling thwarted in her plan. She didn’t want the Maitlands to find her, she didn’t want to talk to anyone ever again, her very existence the moment was unbearable...once she found the right tool, the right means she’d be free...maybe she’d be with her mom again, at the very least she wouldn’t have to continue to endure this feeling of being ignored, invisible, a stranger in her own life. She wouldn’t have to watch all she had known dissolve around her. Her eyes moved to the window where the roof was visible. That was it, her way out. She moved quickly before her nerve could leave her and stepped out as if taking Peter pan’s hand to neverland. </p><p> </p><p>She was going to her own kind of neverland,  dread began to sink in her stomach, her heart raced as if the organ was taking advantage of its last moments to beat against her ribcage. Her eyes fell to the paper to review her work once more and give her quiet soliloquy to the stars, to her mom.</p><p> </p><p>“By the time you read this, I Lydia Deetz...will be gone”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Well, the Mainlands were a complete bust, Beetlejuice slumped himself down on the roof. Well, this is it. He was invisible again, and it seemed he was doomed to be. He sighed to himself, </p><p> </p><p>“God, it’s mortifying what’s the point of even trying anymore. I’m trapped” he ran his hands through his purple hair. There must be something else he could do. He hadn’t paid much attention to the new family that moved in. Well, aside from peaking in on that guy and his crazy lookin’ chick going at it not that that was all that entertaining, between them and the mainlands, these were the most vanilla people he’d ever seen in his afterlife.</p><p> </p><p>But there was one more person he hadn’t checked on yet… the youngest Deetz kid, he hadn’t caught her name, but she looked like an easy mark. But how was he supposed to get her attention, it’s not like he could get her to see him. The window to the roof creaked open, and his ears perked up. Speak of the devil out stepped the girl she looked sad, really sad, and what was she holding? A note? He watched her gently step to the edge of the roof and look down over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>Her limbs shook as she inched closer and closer to the edge, her eyes fixated on the words she’d hastily scrawled on the paper. She hoped it was legible... it better be legible she wanted her father to understand why she’d done it, not that it was entirely his fault, but he had a factor. Her note was like a macabre little permission slip for him to move on with his perfect new life. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m alone, forsaken, invisible-” the word died on her lips as her throat closed up. She was really doing this, there was no other way. ‘<em> Dead Mom...I need a little help’ </em>she offered up as a small prayer before stopping herself, there was no need to say it in her head... she’d be seeing it soon enough. Another step and her toe was off the edge. Maybe she needed a running start?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice’s head shot up when he heard the girl whisper to herself she looked sad and was obviously planning to jump. Beetlejuice scoffed to himself. Whatever breather problem she had going on, she was probably blowing out of proportion.</p><p> </p><p>He listened closer trying to make out her words, but there was something that immediately stood out to him “invisible” he murmured to himself “well that makes two of us kid”</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>A voice, gravely and irritating, met her ears and snapped her eyes open. She turned her head to see who had interrupted her, taking a few steps back from the ledge. Her expression turned from shock to a sneer as she took in his appearance. He looked <em> unnatural, </em>not that she was repulsed. She loved the strange and unusual, but even if he looked entirely like the night of the living dead, she had a job to do </p><p> </p><p>“who the hell are you” she asked, taking in the sight of his filthy striped suit, pale skin, a shock of unkempt purple hair. She certainly could assume he wasn’t a relative of the Maitlands, that much she could glean. “and what the hell are you doing on my roof?” A small gust of wind blew, flicking the note in her hand, reminding her what she was there to do. She could see a birdbath on the lawn and shuffled, wondering if that would help or hinder her attempt if she jumped. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice’s eyes lit up as the girl looked straight at him, not pass him or next to him. She could see him. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you see me?” Beetlejuice asked his eyes lighting up with hope as he slowly stood up and looked the girl over. She was cute, very cute, just his type with her gothic attire, making her look like Edgar Allen Poe’s daughter. This girl could be his gateway into the world of the living! And you know maybe a few other things too.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>Lydia rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet <em> Come on Lydia it’s not that hard </em> she mentally scolded herself <em> just like jumping into a pool… </em> a split second and another voice chimed in <em> yeah a pool of death </em>. Before the sides of her self could squabble over technicalities the gravely voice was heard again.</p><p>“Can you see me?”  <em> Seriously </em> ? She was getting ready to fling herself into the infinite abyss of death and this grown man was asking if she could see him. Talk about being forsaken... She turned her head sharply to look at him and caught the expression on his face. He wasn’t looking at her like she was invisible, he looked at her like she mattered. Well time to shatter that...she didn’t matter, it had become abundantly clear in the last six months that no one cared. Irritation rose and she responded “Uh Yeah...You look like a bloated zebra some lions ripped apart and didn’t eat because something was obviously wrong with it so it just got left out to rot in the hot African sun” She crossed her arms over her chest. His smile despite being maniacal was charming- <em> get it together Lydia </em>, the stern voice came back but she found herself drawn to watching his reaction and further away from the edge. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>His face lit up at her description of him, was it an insult? Probably but who cared! The ghost kept to his feet “you can see me! I’m gonna have a new best friend!” He quickly pulled himself together, he had to try not to look too desperate. He dusted himself off and ran a hand through his hair “so living girl, dead guy, what brings you to the roof” he rocked back and forth trying to sound casual but inevitably failing, <em> come on bj you can do this don’t get distracted that the first living person to truly see you is a hot gothic piece of jailbait, </em>he shuffled closer to her and leaned over the roof trying to pretend he hadn’t just been staring at her up and down.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>Whatever she’d been expecting him to say, it hadn’t been that. His proclamation of having a new best friend was creepy yet endearing. She raised a brow as he leapt up and ran a hand through his mess of purple hair. She noted his eyes looking her over and felt a hint of a blush appear on her cheeks. It was nice to be noticed, even if his aura made her skin crawl. <em> Dead Guy? Huh? </em> she didn’t extend a hand to him as he attempted a causal greeting, his question brought her back to reality. These goddamn adults. Hadnt she just read her note aloud, wasn’t it obvious? No, instead this too was ignored. <em> Fuck the dead guy </em> the voice in her head said as she turned her head stepping her leg back as if getting ready to sprint. </p><p>“I’m gonna jump!” she screeched into the night air moving towards the ledge again. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice shot out to grab her “no!” He gently pulled her back, subtly coping a feel before he snatched his hand away. “I mean, no…” he tried once again to act less desperate “hey I have an idea! What about instead of impaling yourself on that bird bath you could… I don’t know” he shrugged attempting to look as casual as possible “say my name three times?” He saw the way her face scrunched in confusion. <em> Oh crap oh crap, </em> he stepped closer to her “don’t make me beg, I don’t want to but I w- ok fine!” He dropped down to his knees mid-sentence and started crawling around her like a dog “I’'m so tired of being invisible but you, you can change all of that”</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>Lydia gasped as arms shot out to grab her, cold hands brushing against her clothed breast as they kept</p><p>her from jumping off. The sensation wasn’t entirely unpleasant, <em> there really is something wrong with me </em> she thought as she crossed her arms over her chest protectively. Still, she liked how he watched her, so this move was chosen with the additional advantage of pressing her cleavage together making them appear far more supple beneath the gauze of her dress. He was desperate, his frantic energy oozing out of him as he tried to stay contained. She raised a brow again, her dark lips barely keeping from turning up into a smile. He wanted her to say his name three times, that was a weird thing to get off to...something inside cautioned her, a stronger voice urged her to hold off not for fear of herself but the distinct pleasure of watching him squirm. He stepped closer to her and she was hit with a wave of his scent, earthy, decaying but not altogether unpleasant. The sweet smell of leaves soaking in the rain. She breathed again this time barely holding back a laugh as he sunk to his knees and literally begged before her. His breath <em> (did he even have breath </em>e?) brushed against her knees sending a shiver down her spine. Other thoughts of how that ghostly chill would feel in other places rose to mind, before quickly being dismissed. Her dark eyes returned to the specter at her feet as he implored her</p><p>“I’m so sick of being invisible but you, you can change all of that”</p><p>That hit a nerve. She rose her leg and pressed her boot onto his shoulder aiming to push him onto his back. Combat boots were great for this sort of thing, making her feel invincible, the bright red decorative gag that made Charles pale each time he saw them really brought them together, the perfect thing to find her wearing when she lay broken on the ground. A perfect way to say ‘<em> Fuck you dad’ </em></p><p>“No I can’t, I can’t change anything that’s why I’m doing this.” she hissed down at his face, God it felt so good to do this, to be in control “Once I’m gone, he’ll be sorry...they all will” she’d move back getting ready to take a running start. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Damn he’d only known this girl for five minutes and she was already pining him to the ground, he felt a surge of arousal shoot through him, if he could just shuffle down a little more he’d have a great view under her skirt. <em> Get it together concentrate </em>. Before he could enjoy the view she moved her foot from his shoulder and made another dash for the edge. He quickly stood up and reached his arm out in front of her again catching her. “Woah Woah Woah no they won’t you’ll just be dead” he sighed “hey I get it, you don’t like your dad? I don’t like my mom. She's a demon, like a literal demon. She’s always like, get a job! Why’s your hair purple! I should have left like your father…” his voice trailed off on the last sentence the hurt coming back to him but he shook it off.</p><p>….</p><p>Lydia liked the feel of him under her boot, she watched with demented amusement as his expression changed rapidly before she pulled away.  The teasing was fun, distracting and made her feel alive even if she was invisible. He was almost predictable when she went to jump there he was stopping her again. She turned to glare at him as he spoke, about to interrupt that yes, she’d be dead and that was the point, she’d be with her mom but she didn’t get a chance to as he kept speaking, well spilling his latent trauma on her. She gave him a dismissive shrug as if to question why he was sharing all of this. She folded the note over in her hand, it needed to be on her when she’d read the ground, they needed to be able to see it. </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Look Babes we’ve  both got problems, you need someone’s help and I need someone to get me out, we can help each other!” He gave her his best sly grin, truthfully he was also hoping to get a little extra out of the deal but first things first. “Come you look like you could use a buddy someone who understands what it’s like to be invisible” he shuffled closer till he was in her face and her breasts were touching his chest “I really wanna help you kid all I need you to do is say my name three times” he held up three fingers in her face “three times in a row it must be spoken unbroken, what’d ya say?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Here came his sales pitch, she listened her hands resting on her hips highlighting their location beneath the lacy fabric of her dress. She moved like she was going to cross them over her chest but suddenly he was there pressed against her. It was her turn to be pinned, though no physical entities held her down. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she considered how close he was to her. Her breasts protested at the change in temperature. He was fascinating, the idea of spending more time around this <em> thing </em> held her interest. </p><p>“How exactly are you going to help me?” she asked bluntly, bringing her hand up so that her own small fingers interwove with the three he held up before pushing them out of her face “besides I don’t know your name” she turned her body so she was facing the roof again, not running off but keeping her head turned to him. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He blushed when her small hand made contact with his but quickly shook it off. “What can I do for you? Anything you want babes! What if said I could get rid of daddy” his face fell when she mentioned the matter of not knowing his name though. “Well… I can’t say it” he thought for a minute “how about charades!” He hoped she could work it out. He had her attention now, better yet her interest. If he did this right he could be out of here tonight. If he did even better he could end up banging this chick on the roof, eh maybe he was aiming too high with that first things first..</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Was he <em> blushing? </em>Lydia noted the slight change in his deathly hue and felt a warm sensation in her body. She liked watching her effect on him. What was wrong with her? was she so starved for attention that the reaction of an old pervert was enough to entice her? Before releasing his hand she could sense the strength he held there, her thoughts wandered to those hands might feel in other places-Nope-focus- she bit her lip and took a moment to consider his offer. Get rid of her father...now that was an idea, with her father gone there’d be no Delia, no Maxie Dean, no ban on saying her mothers name. She’d be free, the Maitlands would be able to have their home, and she could use this man to learn about the next life, make contact with her mother, something...anything. His offer instantly seemed more appealing and she gave a coy smile at his suggestion of charades “yes, let’s play it” she turned to face him again looking expectant. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>His face lit up “ok first word!” He started to make a crawling motion on his arm. This would have been a lot easier if he knew how to spell “nope, nope, YES” ok easy one more word. He flailed his arms around trying to make a sight for juice “no, no, NO, YES” he jumped on the spot “yes! Wow I’m impressed” he put his hand on her shoulder stealing a quick glance down her dress “now all you gotta do is say my name three times, three times in a row it must be spoken unbroken. Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Lydia crossed her arms as he began, first taking his hand and trailing it upon his grimy suit..it looked like a “bug?” she guessed only to hear nope “ant?” nope that wasn’t it, his hands went to his mouth and mimed pincers “Beetle?” came her next suggestion earning a loud YES from the specter. She dropped arms and waited for him to mime the next thing, he looked like he was drinking something “drink?” she suggested in a bored tone, she couldn’t let him catch on she was amused, she earned a gravelly “no!” in response “beverage?” she offered next only to move on to “wine?” when that was wrong. His voice got louder, damn he was impatient. “Juice?” He leapt up shouting yes, a small chuckle escaped her dark lips. To save face she crossed her arms over her chest again “Beetle-Juice” well that wasn’t a name you heard everyday. He came closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she noted his eyes flicking down towards her chest. A blush crept across her pale features, her arms were assisting her in <em> enhancing </em>the view. She smirked as he repeated the instructions asking if she was ready </p><p>“Yeah” she drawled watching his reaction carefully and she uncrossed her arms moving to close any distance he might have given her. She began quietly </p><p>“Beetlejuice” she let the word leave her lips, her dark eyes threatened to betray her intentions as they sparkled with mischief if he chanced to look. She took her hand and went to place it on his shoulder, curling her fingers so her nails ever so lightly dragged against the fabric “Beetlejuice…” she said in a breathy voice she didn’t even know she was capable of “Beeeeeeeeeeeeee-“ she dragged on savoring every second of watching his anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>His whole body stiffened when she placed her hand on his shoulder and he shivered the first time she said his name. “yesssssssssss” he hissed out barely able to restrain himself from shaking. He caught the teasing glint in her eye as she said it again in a beautifully breathy that sent a shock through his body all the way down to his crotch. Just once more once more and he was finally free, he couldn’t stop himself from floating off the ground a little as he closed his eyes in anticipation “oh this is gonna be soooo good!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Lydia bit her lip to keep the smile from spreading across her face as she watched his reaction. She felt the slight tremor in his body as she teased him, dragging out every syllable. She felt him start to float and took this moment to puncture his joy like a child’s balloon “-cause” she said slamming her hand on his shoulder with any luck causing him to touch down on the ground “You’re <em> so </em> smart..a real stand up bro I’ll tell you what Beej I’ll think about your offer and let you know” she toyed with the phrases she heard her father use in business deals. She doubted her father got this much enjoyment out of it as she was right now. She watched his face carefully, she didn’t want to give up the game yet, she enjoyed this feeling of taunting him, of having control over him, it was intoxicating. “But I think I prefer my chances down below” she took a few flirty steps towards the ledge, she wasn’t planning on jumping then but it might get him to put those hands on her again. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>She what?! Beetlejuice's face fell as he cut off his name “what?!”  he flopped onto his knees as she gave him a flirty smile. <em> She has to know what she’s doing </em>. Beetlejuice bit his lip and tilted his head in frustration, it really shouldn’t be turning him on but between her knowing smirk and the thought of those boots on him again he couldn’t help subtly sliding his hand down the front of his body. He immediately reached out for her again as she took a few steps closer to the edge. He managed to just grab the end of skirt as he looked up at her with a desperate expression.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Oh, she knew, she knew <em> exactly </em> what she was doing. She couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up in her watching his reaction, watching his hand as it slid down the front of his body. She savored the tingle that ran through her own as he grabbed the edge of her skirt. She turned sharply and snapped it out of his grip closing the space between them and angling her body so he’d be able to glance down her dress again “Beetlejuice-Beetlejuice” she said quickly taunting him “Beeeing young, and female doesn’t mean that I’m an easy mark” she broke off again moving to walk behind him and tracing her fingers across his back before sliding them down his opposite arm as she ended up on his right side. She brought her face close to his, inhaling that sweet smell of earth and decay “I’ve been swimming with piranas I don’t need a shark” she made a motion of nipping at him “Yes life <em> sucks... </em>but not that much” did she gesture at his lower half intentionally...maybe she’d deny it if ever confronted</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Another shiver went right through him as her hand ran along his back. He scoffed to himself, she was the one behaving more like a shark by circling around him like she was sizing him up. He flinched a little when her hand was in his face and barley resisted the urge to nip at her fingers. He stiffened again. Did she just gesture to his? Man, this girl was asking for trouble. He tired to snarl at her but it came out as more of a needy whine and he blushed.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Lydia didn’t bother to hide her smirk as he whined, she was enjoying this immensely. She felt seen, in control and savored every sensation that coursed through her body when he reacted to her. So she was into creepy old dead guys, everyone had their pervisions right? She reached to grab his tie giving the filthy fabric a  yank as she hissed “Beetlejuice…” there’s once “Beetlejuice…” she inched her hands further up the tie practically stroking the fabric aiming to bring his face closer to her’s. She’d rock forward onto her tip-toes, pressing her chest against his pulling the tension tight as she brought her dark lips together to begin to form the consonant again. “Be a doll...spare the lecture” and snap she released him dancing just out of reach again. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed hard as she held his tie and got up in his face. Every time she hissed a syllable his breath hitched, even though he had no need to breathe she sure was making it difficult. He didn’t know how much longer he could take this teasing “I’m offering you a full time spectre!” He whined needely, scrambling to his feet, his arousal was probably obvious at this point but he couldn’t care less, he just needed something, anything, from her at this point whether it was release from this prison or any other kind of release he was getting desperate, and he was almost positive she could tell and she didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>As she stepped away she looked back at him coyly over her shoulder. A part of her felt bad for him, unraveling so quickly at her feet. She expected him to snap but yet he still held back on the hope she’d give him at final utterance of his name. He was on his feet again, she noted the tented fabric, evidence that she had his full attention. She felt a pull deep in her belly, desire to see all of their collective clothing tossed aside, one good go before she went, she didn’t really want to die a virgin, did she? Or maybe that would be the thing that killed her...She surmised she might miss out on the ‘civic servitude’ aspect of the afterlife that Otho had referred to. She eyed him up and down much like he’d done to her as she stepped onto the roof “are you any good?” she asked taking her suicide note and fanning herself with it. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He noticed her staring down at him, well a certain part of him anyway, his hair had gained some pink stripes in it by now but he could tell he wasn’t the only one getting flustered. He could tell by her body language, face and even smell that she was just as enticed as him. He bit his lip to think again sharp canines sticking out to worry his lips. All he had to do was hold out longer than her, she’ll either say his name or succumb to her teenage hormones. Not that he was doing much better but if could just hold out longer than her, he’d consider that a personal win. He scooted closer to her snatching the note from her hands and igniting it. It burst into flames and he casually threw his arm around her “trust me baby”.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Lydia’s breath hitched in her throat as he came close to her. Her eyes lingered one the sharp canines sticking into his lips and she grinned. She mused he could leave some interesting marks with those. She was surprised when he ripped the note from her hands, entranced when he set it aflame, the small show of his powers made her hungry to see more. She felt his arm wrap around her, bringing her closer to his body. Her heart raced and her knees threatened to buckle being this close. She turned so she was facing him looking up at him with feigned innocence in her eyes, pressed close together she could feel his obvious arousal through his pants. </p><p>“I just may…” she taunted tilting her head to the side and mirroring his expression as she bit her own lip “really it’s a flattering offer” she reached up and touched her finger to his nose with a playful tap before attempting to duck out of his grasp again. This was going to go a couple of ways, she wondered how far she could push him before he’d either give up or rip their clothes off.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He blushed and shook his head when she poked his nose. Sneaky little thing, he could tell she was playing innocent but he could see the gilt of mischievous intent under it all. Beetlejuice chased after her when she wiggled out from his grip sliding himself into her personal space ounce more “come on don’t you wanna see dad suffer” he growled into her ear pulling back with a sly grin “but hey, that’s not all I could do for ya babes” he tilted his head and grinned at her expression, he saw her shudder and god seeing her bite her lip like that was unbelievably hot. He forced himself to focus again after realized he’d probably had his eyes locked on her body again.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Lydia watched the blush appear on his face and noted the streaks of pink in his hair. She fought to control the expression on her face when he caught her again pressing her back against his chest. She turned her face to his ever so slightly as he growled into her ear. Another wave of desire ran through her, god this was <em> hot </em>. She watched his expression as he looked over her body promising to get back at her dad and something else. </p><p>“Oh?” she formed her mouth into a near-perfect circle making an exaggerated effort at forming the small syllable. “What else are you capable of?” she toyed raising a brow at him.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice smiled, baring his sharp teeth to her again, not to be threatening, just because he could tell she liked it. “Babes you won’t believe how far I go” he placed a finger under her chin tipping her face up to look into her brown eyes. His were yellow and cat-like but she didn’t seem frightened. “I can help you get rid of daddy and then maybe I can give you something for letting me out” he meant to sound seductive but honestly he was so pent up it probably came out more whiny and desperate than he intended.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>Felt the cold finger beneath her chin and looked up at him. She did like it and was losing the battle at keeping that fact hidden. She considered his offer “something for letting you out...hmmm” she repeated turning her body to face him fully, their faces were inches apart at this point and she could feel something akin to electricity between them. “Now that’s a tempting offer...but I think I’d rather just jump off” she twisted again sharply and made like she was going to jump off the roof. Assuming he’d reach out to grab her again she’d turn sharply to push him down on the ground again pinning him beneath her boot. “I may be suicidal Beetlejuice...but it’s not as if I’ve lost my mind…” </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He hit the ground hard and leaned back as she towered over him, Beetlejuice couldn’t help the groan that left his mouth that he quickly tried to cover up by clearing his throat. “So, playing hardball huh? You are tougher than you look” his words were strained as he sat up, the feeling of the dirty fabric rubbing against his arousal. He wasn’t used to holding out this long and he was surprised. He did have a great view up her skirt from here though and he took full advantage of it. Cute red underwear she had on, bed have to remember to shove them in his pocket when he had the chance.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>Lydia looked amused as he sat up, she was sure he’d just looked up her skirt and she couldn’t say she minded, it had been an intentional move. Her little attempt towards the edge gave her some clarity, with no note it didn’t make sense to jump, or at least that is what she told herself was the reason to her logic. She moved back to him, taking advantage of the fact he hadn’t stood up yet and moved to straddle his hips. She felt his arousal through his grimy pants as she went to place her hands on his shoulders “Just want to make sure I know who I’m working with...got any references?” she asked leaning her face close to his just a hair’s breadth from touching. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>That’s it he was almost positive he was going to die, again if that was even possible. He huffed as she slumped down on his lap and he could feel her heat pressing against him. god, she was so alive and soft and warm and ohhhh god. At this point, he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up and he had to clap his hands to her hips to stop her from falling off. “References, references…” he took a deep breath, it was really hard to concentrate when you had a cute goth girl who’d been teasing you for the past half hour grinding against you “I mean I can call the Maitlands out if you wanna ask those drips, I’m sure they give some five-star reviews”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>Lydia broke her cool composure when his hips bucked against hers almost unseating her. She let out a gasp of surprise and was positive her face was flushed. She savored the feeling of his hands coming to clap on her hips steading her hold. They were strong, cold and powerful, she wondered just how much those hands could do. She was ashamed to admit she <em> wanted </em> to see what those hands could do. She leaned forward taking his tie in her hand again and giving it a tug “Hm...the Maitlands...I’d guess they’ll say they found you on Yelp?” she quipped “I dunno if they’d approve of this arrangement...what to do...Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice…” she pulled tighter on the tie aiming to bring his mouth closer to hers. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>As she yanked him closer he bit down on his lip again. She’d pulled them close enough that their noses were touching now and, oh god again? Back with the name tease, she HAD to this time. Although maybe he was being a bit delusional since he was the one pinned to the ground. <em>  Yesssss yesssss </em> he was practically salivating at this point. His whole body was stiff and he couldn’t stop himself from shaking with anticipation. This had to be it he couldn’t hold out much longer screw the personal win thing he had to have some sort of relief.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>For Lydia death had always been fascinating, Sure it took on a darker, more real and painful feeling when she’d lost her mother to the other side but she was still fascinated with it. She recalled gently stroking her mother’s cheek as she lay in the coffin at her wake. How the body had felt cold. fake, unnatural. His lips, however, bore no resemblance, as she pressed her mouth against his she felt the deathly chill but also life, energy, a power she couldn’t find the right word for it but loved the way it made her feel. She released his tie sliding her hands to his shoulders as she moved to grind her hips against his. His clothed arousal felt rough against her delicate skin. Very much a feeling of being alive, she felt reckless and it was intoxicating. She’d break the kiss to draw a breath, gasping “Bee-“</p><p> </p><p>“Lydia?” came a new pair of voices on the roof. “Oh, Adam do you think she ran away?” </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he leaned in when she pressed his lips to hers and he couldn’t stop the inhuman moan that slipped out of his mouth at the feeling, she was so soft and warm and alive. She was everything he wasn’t and he loved it. His hands traveled down her back and lifted up her skirt enough that he could slip his hands under it and get a feel of her ass. He felt her yelp against his mouth and took that opportunity to slid his striped snake-like tongue into her mouth, she tasted so alive and it was perfect he pulled her down against him again and looked into her eyes as she was just about to finish his name for one last time- <em> are you fucking kidding me?! Why now? </em>He snarled as he heard the Maitlands steps on the roof.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Smiled against his lips as he let out an inhuman moan and slipped his hands beneath her skirt. The touch of his cold hands grasping her skin and squeezing was enough to elicit a sound from her, bringing another unfamiliar sensation as his tongue slipped in her mouth. She met it with her own and made to explore that sweet, musty decaying taste of death. Her hands slid to his tangled mess of hair as he pulled her closer, meeting his eyes and feeling her a tug around her navel. </p><p>“Bee-Barbara!” she exclaimed in surprise, the ghostly couple’s appearance acting like an electric shock. She moved to jump up and fix herself “Adam!” she added trying to look unbothered. </p><p>“Lydia there you are, we’ve been looking for you”</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>If only there was some way to bring the Maitlands back to life, because holy crap did he want to kill them himself. “A-dog b-town my old pals!” He said in a cheerful tone not bothering to tidy himself up like Lydia, he hoped if they saw that he was clearly aroused and not happy about being interrupted, but that was unlikely. Barbara covered her mouth with her hands and Adam attempted to sound as threatening as possible </p><p>“You get away from her! Lydia this is a dangerously unstable individual” Beetlejuice rolled his eyes “Adam, Babs it’s fine we’re all friends here. But I’m going to have to ask you to get the fuck out”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Lydia clasped her hands behind her, stretching them so she could try and alleviate some of the tension built up by her toying with the demon on the roof. She raised a brow as Adam called to her, it was endearing seeing both of them care...if only they knew what she had been doing moments before...he wasn’t the only dangerously unstable individual on the roof. She glanced back at the demon in question, flashing him a coy smile before looking up again “So you do know each other then?” she asked stepping over to Beetlejuice again, if she swayed her hips just right he’d be able to chance a glimpse of her underwear. She wanted to keep him interested but wasn’t keen on releasing him till she had a clue what he was able to do. “Would you be willing to provide a...reference?’ she asked towards the couple keeping a pleasant conversational tone, she looked down at him again.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He whined as Lydia swayed her hips in front of him. Damn was everybody put to get him today?! Hmmmm references huh? Beetlejuice swung his arms like he was hurling an invisible ball at the Maitlands and they both shot up straight “Beetlejuice is sexy, Beetlejuice is smart, BJ is a graduate of Juilliard” Beetlejuice smirked to himself as he easily worked them around like puppets, they were way too easy to control he got little to no resistance from them as he made them dance “he can help we found him on Yelp our troubles all melted on the day that we befriend him, every word it the truth, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice” he ended them in a provocative pose with each other as he let them go “there you go kid, couple of five-star reviews”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Lydia watched as the Maitlands fell under his control in a moment. They were like putty in his hands spewing praises about how wonderful he was. Her dark eyes flicked between the ghosts and the demon lingering on the later. He could possess people, perhaps there was an element of truth to him putting her father through hell. They could drive him out together...then...well there were lots of things they’d be able to do in an empty house together. She bit her lip to keep her smile from spreading across her face. The pose he’d chosen to put them in, well it was clear what was on his mind. She kept herself from laughing really to spare the Maitlands who looked horrified once control was returned to them. “What was that?” she asked in awe turning back to Beetlejuice extending her hand to pull him up, if he went back on his feet she’d be sure to stand inches from him resting her hands on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice took her hand and pulled himself up until their chests were touching and he shivered at the feeling of her warm hands against his cold body. “That was possession, any ghost can do that in less than one lesson” he said proudly and grinning at Lydia’s mischievous face. She was finally catching on to what he could do, hopefully, she was impressed enough, possession being only the tip of his powers but to do more he needed out.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Lydia smoothed her hands on his chest, going to grip the lapels of his filthy suit. She craved the feel of his deathly chill against her skin wondering not for the first time what it might feel like to have it against her if she were divested of her black dress. “Any ghost?” she asked tilting her head to the side. That was disappointing, she wanted to see more from him. Charles Deetz never walked away from equity...scaring him away was going to require an unearthly force. He needed to show her that he was capable...if he could do that...well she wasn’t the only one who’d be rewarded. Using her body to obscure the motion from the Maitlands she trailed one of her hands down to his waist, brushing her fingers over the tented fabric. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>His breath caught in his throat when she brushed her hand over his crotch and he tried to stifle a groan “pretty much any ghost will do sure” he shrugged at the maitlands with a bored expression. He took Lydia’s hand in his own and held it tho his crotch for a bit longer though enjoying the feeling and hopping the Maitlands didn’t notice his blissed-out expression. Not that he would really give a shit if they did, he kinda liked the idea of them knowing he was planning to be balls deep inside Lydia if everything went to plan, but still, for now, they didn’t need to know about that.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Lydia couldn’t help the devilish grin that spread across her face when he grabbed her hand. She watched his expression carefully, noting how each stroke of her fingers caused it to change. She shifted her hand so her palm was pressed against his length moving it up and down aiming to bring him right to the edge. She’d begin to squeeze him through the fabric, pulling up and then letting go. Her right hand, the one visible to the Maitlands  rested on his shoulder “any ghost…?” she whispered bringing her finger to trace the collar of his shirt so that her nail dragged against his cold skin “ then...Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice” her voice caressed the name, invoking the same breathy pause she had used the first time she taunted him moving her hands at a faster pace, hoping to bring him to completion. </p><p>Across the roof the Maitlands appeared concerned, Lydia seemed to be whispering something to the demon but the words they couldn’t make out. By some miracle, they couldn’t see what she was doing. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice screwed his eyes shut briefly, he really should stop her. She was going to make him cum in his pants any minute now and while he didn’t usually have a problem with that he wanted to make somewhat of a good impression on her. He looked over her shoulder at the Maitlands who were looking at Lydia obviously concerned, he just grinned at them biting his lip as Lydia leaned up to whisper in his ear. Oh god, not the name tease again he didn't know if he could handle another one, “yesssssssss” he managed to hiss out, straining to hold himself back from cumming right then.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>She could sense he was close, She loved having this power, it was a huge turn-around...to go from feeling invisible to having someone falling apart in her hands. She continued her ministrations letting out a throaty chuckle as he bit his lip. She took exaggerated breaths almost as if she was the one being worked over on the rooftop, all adding to the performance. She felt a pull in her belly, wondering once again what it’d be like to have those hands upon her...no she had to wait...she needed him to get rid of her father first. She was certain he was going to punish her for her teasing later. The dampness between her legs told her she <em> wanted </em> him to punish her for this later. She rubbed harder her other hand slipping from his shoulder down to his waist where it would move to unzip the fabric. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>His eyes shot open when he felt her unzipping his pants “hey Adam, Babs! Why don’t you head inside and go annoy someone else, me and lyds are having an important business discussion right now” he muttered at them through gritted teeth. He had to hold back a moan again as she slipped her hand into his pants and grabbed him, god her hand was too small to even wrap all the way around his member, a shiver ran through him as he thought about how tight she’d be around him. He leaned to shakily whisper in her ear “ok, ok listen babes I’ll get rid of your dad however you want I’ll do anything I don’t care just please get those dorks outta here so I can finally get off”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Now wait just a minute!” came Adam’s indignant voice in response to his call. “We’re not leaving her out here with you!” came Barbara </p><p><em> Shit they better not be coming over here. </em> Lydia thought as she slipped her hands inside his pants, wrapping her lithe fingers as best she could around his cock. He was bigger then she anticipated, the thought of it sent a thrill right to her pelvis. Thoughts of just how he’d feel inside her nearly pushed the Maitlands out of her mind. She was brought back by the feeling of mossy scruff against her cheek and his voice in her ear. She gave the slightest nod and turned to face the ghostly couple, her hand was still in his pants obscured by her body. </p><p>“It’s alright…” she called to the pair “I’m alright, he’s not anything I can’t handle” at those words she gave him a squeeze, lest he gets a moment of relief. They gave her a concerned look, Adam opening his mouth to protest but she cut him off “I’ll meet you in the attic later” she offered, making it clear where she wanted them to go exchanging worried looks the Maitlands struggled with their decision, finally whispered urging from Barbara that they should trust her, and it was important to respect her wishes got Adam moving. They disappeared within the house none the wiser, the second their backs were turned She returned her attention to him “so our deal” she said breathily as she pumped him. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He made a small ‘eep’ noise when she squeezed him but god did it feel good. And FINALLY the second the Maitlands turned their backs his head rolled back and his tongue rolled out, he was pretty sure she was saying some but he was way to lost in pleasure to be listening. He was panting like a dog at this point feeling her tiny hands gliding up and down his cock, she wasn’t doing much but after all the teasing he was about to burst, literally. He made eye contact with her and her eyebrow was raised, oh so she did ask him something </p><p>“Oh yeah your dad ok, anything you want kid we could possess him, that red-haired chick, oh! We could feed them to a sandworm, oh oh! We could strand them on Saturn! It’s awful this time of year he’d hate it!” Was he rambling? Probably but he couldn’t help it, his leg had started twitching like when you scratch a dog on the belly, he probably looked like a mess but he couldn’t bring himself to care.</p><p>….</p><p>Lydia felt unsure of herself as she continued her ministrations, she had no experience giving out hand-jobs but he seemed to be enjoying it if he wasn’t he was at least kind enough to play along. She released a flirty giggle as he panted “anything I want” she repeated strengthening her grip around the firm cold cock. She’d work him over doing anything she could to just get him over the edge. “we get rid of him, and then what do you get out of it?” she asked raising an eyebrow. Her motions became faster and faster building up as much tension as she could. “c’mon Beej…” she purred. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He made eye contact with her and smirked “what do I get out of it? My freedom and free reign to get you back fo- ahhhhh” he was cut off by a gasp as she squeezed him “teasing me like this” he finally managed to choke the last of his sentence out, his hips were bucking and he screwed his eyes shut. He just needed to hold out for a few more seconds but when he heard her purr his name like that he was gone. He came with another inhuman growl as his lightly glowing cum covered her hand and probably a little on her dress too. He was slightly embarrassed she’d hardly done anything and that was one of the best orgasms he’d had in the recent century.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Lydia threw him a self-satisfied smirk when her squeeze elicited a gasp from him. The thought of him getting her back for teasing him was both terrifying and tempting. She kept her hold as his hips bucked trailing her free hand up to play with his tie again. <em> Tighter, faster, harder </em> all of the sudden he released all at the sound of her voice. Her fingers were covered in the glowing, slightly sticky substance she released her hold and went to bring her hand to eye level before moving to wipe it on his already filthy jacket. She was pleased with herself but seeing him get off made her ache for release of her own. “I’ll really have to consider your offer…” she sighed smoothing his tie with her clean hand “if any normal...ghost can do what you do...what makes you special Beetlejuice?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He followed her hand as she smeared it on his suit and followed it when it went to smooth his tie. “Pfffff you wouldn’t get anywhere with someone like the maitlands! I’m a demon Babes I got all sorts of shit at my disposal. What are those two stiffs gonna do? Pull out the sheets” he rolled his eyes at the thought of her asking the maitlands for help over him. He leaned up to growl in her ear “And like I said I can make it worth it for both of us trust me babes” his hands slid down her sides and rested on her ass and he gave it a squeeze, grinning when she jumped at the feeling.</p><p>…</p><p>Cold hands ran down her sides and squeezed her ass through the fabric of her dress. She gasped and had to work to recover ground quickly. He had a point about the Maitlands, they had already tried and failed to scare her father. What was the guarantee that possession would do anything, let alone that they might be able to do it? His voice was at her ear and she leaned into him, eliminating whatever space stood between them as her chest pressed against his. “Beetlejuice…” that was twice now, her heart hammered against her chest the thrill of being so close made her feel alive despite the fact she was embracing death. She thought of her reasons for coming to the roof, the things that had gotten her to this point, Delia was still probably in her father’s bed downstairs. What did she have to lose, it wasn’t like things could get worse. She thought of his promise to get her back for teasing him, <em> oh god </em> she wanted it, that made her just as perverted as he was, necrophilia...spectrophilia...whatever term the dark desires filling her mind would be assigned. She yanked his tie again bringing his lips closer to hers, rocking forward on the balls of her feet so she could press her lips against hers. She ran her tongue along his lips beckoning. She needed to say it one more time...worse case if things got out of control...she could just toss herself off the roof and escape. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He let himself be pulled into her as she pressed her lips to his, when her tongue slid out onto his lips he got the message and opened his mouth for her feeling her soft tongue brush over his fangs “come on babes just one more time” he managed to breath out between kisses. “Once we get your dad outta here we’ll have the whole place to ourselves” he purred as he kissed and nipped down her neck, his long tongue sliding out to lick each nibble. He was enjoying this way too much, he felt himself getting hard again and with a shiver, he slowly ran his hand over himself as his other hand played with her tits through her dress.</p><p>…</p><p>Lydia slipped her tongue into his mouth, she was eager to have another taste of sweet decay and forbidden pleasure. She ran her tongue along his sharp fangs and imagined what those might feel like on her soft skin. She pulled back gasping for air as she gripped at his lapels. Fantasy came to reality as he brought his lips to her neck, nipping at her skin leaving raised marks with his fangs to brush his tongue over. She moaned softly going to kiss him again, her eyes fluttering in surprise as his hand turned to her breast, teasing the milky skin beneath the black fabric. “Bee” she started to slip but tried to suck the words back in, this time they’d escaped not as a tease but as an utterance of pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice let out a breathy laugh “what’s the matter lyds? Got something you wanna say?” He looked up at her from his spot on her neck “come on baby I know you wanna raise a little hell so help me out here” he nuzzled his face into her collar bone and bit down, not as hard as he could have but definitely enough to leave a nice mark. He felt her body stiffen when he bit her, his arms slid around her back again and pulled her crotch against his, he could feel the heat coming off her and he wanted her so bad, but they needed to be alone where he could make her scream as much as he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>Though he didn’t have need to, Lydia still felt the chill of his breath against her neck. She shivered letting out another gasp as his face was in her chest. His mess of hair alight with pinks, purples and greens met her vision when she managed to keep her eyes open. She brought a hand up to tangle into it, scritching her nails against his skill His arms were around her again, pressing her pelvis against his, he was hard again...ready for another go...she still had some power over all of this it seemed, even as his arms around her seemed to unseat the very thing she had savored the entire dalliance on the rooftop. She twisted away, moving to the other side of the rooftop where she took up the abandoned stool he had left behind when he realized she could see him. “how do I know it’ll be worth my while?” she asked coyly, breaking the chain yet another time that night. </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice whined when she pulled away and chased after her as she looked down at him from where he’d been stirring earlier this evening. “I promise babes! I can do much more than just feel you up but you gotta free me first” he looked up at her with his best puppy dog eyes, she didn’t look impressed “hold up come on, I’m your pal! Sure the maitlands are sweet but I’m a demon straight from hell!” He made his way closer until he was standing right next to her “use them and I guarantee you’ll be screaming my name, besides we’re b-f-f-f-fs forever” he put his arms out and tilted his head waiting for her response.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Lydia crossed her legs coyly as she sat on the stool, pulling the skirt of her dress so that more of her lace-covered thigh was exposed. She met his puppy dog protests with a raised eyebrow, savoring in the return of desperation in his voice. As he came closer she leaned back, resting her elbows on the windowsill behind her. She smiled at his offer to be ‘bfffffs forever’ uncrossing her leg and going to put the toe of her boot on his chest. Counting on him to be distracted by this move and the full display she was providing she’d slam her heel into his chest forcefully hoping it’d hit and send him off the roof. If it didn’t well...she could think of a consolation prize... </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>His eyes immediately locked on to in between her legs. God he could wait to be in between them, he was even more enticed when her boot landed on his chest, his hands immediately sticking out to grab it and run his hands up and down feeling the little goosebumps on her flesh. What he didn’t notice was Lydia’s smile as she put the heel of her boot to his chest kicking him off the roof. He was so distracted that he lost his balance that he didn’t even think of floating till he hit the ground with a thud. A few of his bones were broken but nothing he couldn’t fix “come on babes just think about it!” He yelled up to her as he clicked his bones back into place. Fine ounce she saw how right he was about the maitlands she’d scream his name.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Lydia hummed as his hands ran up her leg, it almost kept her from her plan, almost. She stood up when she heard his body crash into the ground, having wondered if he was going to disappear, float, do something otherworldly. For a moment she wondered if she killed him, but dismissed that notion, he was already dead. When she heard him call up to her she didn’t bother to hide her smile, walking over to the edge of the roof to look down at him. “Oh I will,” she said playfully resting her hands on her hips “it’s a flattering offer Bug-boy...I’ll think about it” with that she turned from the edge making her way back to the window she had crawled out of earlier with very different intent. </p><p>“Lydia! Are you alright?!?”</p><p>“We heard a crash! Did that pervert do…”</p><p>The Maitlands were waiting for her in the attic, flustered and full of concern. Lydia shrugged at them </p><p>“I’m fine...I pushed him off the roof” she answered dismissively, her eyes fell upon a box of Adams old records and she moved to bronze through them. </p><p>“Lydia!” they exclaimed horrified together preparing to chastise her. She loved the tone they used however, it conveyed disappointment and shock but still held the nurturing parental love she’d not heard since her mother passed. “What?” she grinned raising a brow as she turned to face him “he's already dead” she pointed out, she left out the fact that she’d gotten him off as a consultation prize. “Besides” she continued not giving them time to butt in “I have a plan…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day-Ohh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a plan in motion, Lydia sets out to ruin her father's dinner party declining the aid offered by the horny spectre.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lydia hummed as his hands ran up her leg, it almost kept her from her plan, almost. She stood up when she heard his body crash into the ground, having wondered if he was going to disappear, float, do something otherworldly. For a moment she wondered if she killed him, but dismissed that notion, he was already dead. When she heard him call up to her she didn’t bother to hide her smile, walking over to the edge of the roof to look down at him. “Oh I will,” she said playfully resting her hands on her hips “it’s a flattering offer Bug-boy...I’ll thinks about it” with that she turned from the edge making her way back to the window she had crawled out of earlier with very different intent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lydia! Are you alright?!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We heard a crash! Did that pervert do…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Maitlands were waiting for her in the attic, flustered and full of concern. Lydia shrugged at them </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine...I pushed him off the roof” she answered dismissively, her eyes fell upon a box of Adams old records and she moved to bronze through them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lydia!” they exclaimed horrified together preparing to chastise her. She loved the tone they used however, it conveyed disappointment and shock but still held the nurturing parental love she’d not heard since her mother passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she grinned raising a brow as she turned to face him “he’s already dead” she pointed out, she left out the fact that she’d gotten him off as a consultation prize. “Besides” she continued not giving them time to butt in “I have a plan…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beetlejuice finished cracking his bones back into place and sat up crossing his arms like a toddler. He looked up to the roof to see she’d already gone inside with the maitlands. Growling to himself he vanished with a puff and appeared in one of the bedroom mirrors inside. He appeared in Delia and Charles' room and was about to leave when he heard them talk about getting ready for dinner. Ahhh so that’s how lyds thought she could get her dad, in the middle of some boring business dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Not bad kid but you’ll need something stronger than two freshly dead humans to pull off something really frightening. He rolled his eyes switching to Lydia’s bedroom mirror and holy crap, what was that abomination of a yellow dress? He was hoping to catch her changing but that thing looked too ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia reviewed the plan for the third time with the Maitlands, it was foolproof. She was certain there was nothing that could go wrong, they rehearsed, she had the maitlands practice possessing her to ensure they could all they needed to do was execute it and her father was as good as gone. Self-assured she made her way into her bedroom, cringing at Delia’s choices in rebirthing it. She’d have plenty of time to redecorate when everyone left. She mused that something in the room felt off but she couldn’t figure out what it might be. Her eyes fell upon the frilly yellow dress laid out for her, she picked it up with a resigned sigh. It was all part of the plan she reminded herself going to unzip her black dress. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she did so, her brown eyes lingering on the ghostly cum splattered there, good thing the Maitlands hadn’t noticed that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled and slipped out of the dress laying it aside, moving to pull her suitcase out from beneath her bed and retrieving a matching lace bra and panty set. If she was going to play perfect daughter for one night it would be with the comfort that beneath she was still a heathen. She moved into the bathroom carrying the undergarments and went to turn on the shower. Slowly the bathroom filled with steam, she slipped into the scalding water and let out a sigh as it soaked her. She ran her hands over her body, lingering where he’d touched, missing the feel of deathly chill against her skin. Her hand moved south but stopped...the promises of getting her back were fresh in her mind...it wasn’t a question of if she’d call him, it was a question of when. She wanted to wait, for him to follow through on every filthy promise...she bit her lip. She faintly heard a knock on her bedroom door bringing her mind back from her fantasies. She didn’t bother to answer but it reminded her that she did indeed have work to do. Stepping out of the shower she dried herself off and slipped the lingerie on before walking in front of her mirror. The marks he left were prominent against her pale skin, she ran a finger over them grinning at her reflection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beetlejuice watched with a grin when he saw the lingerie she was planning on wearing underneath it. Clearly she planned on calling him later, whether she was satisfied with how her plan played out or not. He followed her into the bathroom via the mirror but was disappointed when it fogged up. Damn well, there’s a perfectly good view gone to waste. He huffed and switched to the hallway downstairs where he watched Charles and Delia frantically run around getting junk ready for the stupid dinner. He slipped himself under the dinner table unnoticed when there was a knock at the door. With any luck, he might be able to get a good view up Lydia’s dress when she came down, until then all he had to do was wait and watch the Maitlands crumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia looked up as she heard the helicopter overhead, she gave herself one final once over in the mirror. The dress was a disgusting eyesore. Bright yellow, ruffled, made of the sort of fabric that spoke of quick online orders that supported sweatshops with terrible working conditions overseas. She pulled at it frowning but it was no use, there was nothing she could do that would improve its look while maintaining the act she was putting forth for her Father. She heard the sound of raucous laughter downstairs and fixed herself a gaze in the mirror </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“its showtime” she muttered slipping on her heels. As she reached the landing she heard her Maxie Dean asking where she was and her father stumbling over his words to provide an excuse for why she was missing. Taking her cue, and the moment to fluster her father she descended calling out </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father! Oh, Father dear! Did I hear...the the dinner bell?” she asked in a musical tone gripping the railing as she reached the landing. She could practically feel the spotlight on her as they all turned to her. Her father was dumbstruck, Delia in the corner was prattling on in rapturous excitement about how it was all due to her life coaching. ‘Idiots’ Lydia thought as she practically floated across the floor. She greeted Maxie Dean and even held it together when he grabbed her hand with a lecherous expression. Then came time for the toast...she spoke her line, just as rehearsed with Adam and Barbara...they hadn’t come in the room yet but she could feel them nearby. Along with something else, she mused Beetlejuice must be nearby...there was no way he was gone for good. It all went according to plan, the song, the pig, the panic. She proudly made her proclamation to her father that this was all the ghosts doing, and her own….her rehearsed statement designed to drive him out. And then...it all fell apart, crumbled into bits in her hand like her life had six months ago. Panicked thoughts flew to mind, much like those she felt as she looked over the edge on the roof, she was powerless, invisible, nothing she did mattered. She could change all of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know someone that’ll stop them…” she said through gritted teeth. The Maitlands gave shouts of protest on the stairs, they knew where this was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lydia, please! You don’t know what’ll happen” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I CAN’T KEEP LIVING LIKE THIS!” she screamed, her throat protested at the volume, not that it mattered, none of the adults even blinked. “BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE!” she shouted pausing so she could look at her Father and Delia jumping around like children. “BEETLEJUICE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beetlejuice was practically doubling over trying to hold in his laughter under the table. This was her plan, they were going to be terrified by a song and dance number? Please. As he expected it all went to shit. He listened to Charles dinner guests proclaim how much money this was going to make them. Hmmm, actually cheap dinner shows might not be a bad career opportunity for the Maitlands now. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lydia scream in frustration. Perfect, that was his cue. He climbed up from under the table getting a weird look from Lydia but pulled himself up onto his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One time“Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I’m so glad you changed your mind! You are never gonna regret this” he rubbed his hands together as he bounced on the spot in excitement, second time “we are gonna make such a great team gimme just one more!” He growled, turning to face Lydia. Third time. He felt the energy rush through his body and he shivered, green smoke leaking out of cracks in the walls, and lights illuminating him “it’s showtime!” He cackled throwing his arms out twisting and changing the interior of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia struggled to breathe as her brilliant plan fell around her. She couldn’t do anything she was powerless...the first utterance of his name caused the table to shake under her feet. Was he coming out of the ground? Had she somehow invoked Satan himself instead of some needy demon? No...he was coming up from under the table like an eavesdropping child. That -son-of-a-bitch- had been waiting for her to fail...It didn’t matter now, he was here and now it was really going to happen. She met his gaze as he looked to her before uttering his name for a third time. There was no teasing this time, no breathy pause no hesitation. She breathed in as the air in the room changed. Acid green smoke filled the room and the wallpaper took on garish red and yellow stripes like a circus tent. She felt her heartbeat fast with excitement looking from her ghost to her Father, a dark smile on her lips. Everyone could see them now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beetlejuice jumped down off the table and stood in the middle of the dining room. “Can everybody see me?” He stretched his arms out making himself as noticeable as possible, and to his delight, he was met with screams from every breather in the house. It sent a jolt of arousal through him and he couldn’t help bringing his hands to his nipples rubbing them lightly through his shirt “oh god I missed that sound!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He caught Lydia giving him a look as he quickly snapped back to the task at hand. Lydia strode in front of him telling her dad about how he should have listened while Beetlejuice stood next to her bouncing up and down like a puppy waiting on her orders to strike “Yeah dad! This is what you get!” He flung his arm upwards causing the chandelier to explode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched with rapt attention as he stepped off the table, moving to the middle of the dining room where just moments ago the dinner party had been being forced into a conga line. The party screamed in terror taking in the look of him, the smile on her painted lips growing. ‘Finally’ she thought taking in the looks of terror on all of their faces. She watched as he rubbed his nipples, clearly aroused at the sound. Recalling his words on the rooftop she thought of his promise to get her back for teasing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?” came her Father’s voice in the form of a terrified shout, Delia clung to his shoulder from where she stood on the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t listen, Dad! Now, this is what you GET!” she leapt off the table and went to stand by Beetlejuice, making the alliance clear. He caused the lights behind them to explode repeating her statement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia let out a bubble of merciless laughter. She thought she felt powerful on the roof...This was another thing entirely. She went to place a hand on his shoulder purring into his ear “get rid of them” she urged</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barbara’s concerned shriek came from the stairs “Stop it you’ve made your point!” Whether it was directed at him or Lydia he didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Get porked Babs” with another flick of his hand and more sparks the pig she’d been possessing before started chasing her into the kitchen with a knife with Adam chasing after her. “And now for the moment you’ve all been waiting for” he positioned himself in the middle of the room making sure everyone could see him “step right up and play a little game I like to call… run for your lives!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alien-like tentacles slithered out up from cracks in the floors and walls wrapping around the guests and throwing them towards the door. Two bigger ones grabbed Charles and Delia and dragged them out the door. Charles screamed out for Lydia and Beetlejuice laughed as she ignored him. After a few more moments of struggling the door slammed shut and the house fell quiet for a moment. He came to stand next to Lydia throwing an arm around her, he grinned at her awe </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh yeah it’s our house now kid” he raised his arms and the house melted and shifted into a gothic-looking mansion “It looks like we’re not invisible anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaos erupted all around her, Lydia felt the panic rise in the room overtaking all the adults. She barely heard Barbara’s call to stop and didn’t have to worry about responding as he took care of it. He was taking care of everything, just as he promised. It was incredible. She liked her independence but after being invisible for so long she basked in the feeling he emitted in the room. Complete Pandamonium but he was at the center, in control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite everything about him that spoke otherwise, she believed he wouldn’t hurt her. Somehow she believed she was immune, and not just because she’d released him from his imprisonment. Charles called out to her and she ignored him, she only had eyes for Beetlejuice and the tentacles that slithered about the room, casting out the adults. The door slammed shut, they were alone. Utterly Alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes to savor the silence...she was free.  His arm wrapped around her bringing her eyes back open as she grinned up at him. She reached her own arm around him and couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you do follow through on your promises…” she grinned up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at her grinning face “Wow babes, they barely left” he smiled darkly. In the blink of an eye, he flew both of them through the air pinning her to the wall “I think it’s time I get a little payback don’t you?” He growled deeply in his chest as one of his hands slid up her dress and stroked her through her panties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice wardrobe choice” he leaned in and kissed her nibbling on her lip until her mouth opened and he slipped his long snake-like tongue inside. He pushed her harder against the wall tangling one hand in her hair to pull her head back and nibble down her neck again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia opened her mouth to offer a sharp reply but all that came out was a squeak of surprise as they were flown through the air, her back colliding with the wall. She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her as he growled at her. She was giddy with the excitement of all that had just happened, Anticipation from the night prior and unspent lust rose within her begging to be satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...just wait till you see them” she teased pressing her hips against him though there was barely any distance to cover. Her tongue entwined with his, though it was impossibly long and moved in ways she’d never even begun to master. She yelped as he pulled her head back, cold fingers tangled in her hair. She was immediately treated to kisses on her neck, running over the marks he’d left before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way down to her chest and smiled up at her “you're not too attached to this dress are ya babes?” He didn’t wait for her answer though because he knew what it was. He dug his sharp claws into the front of the cheap tacky lace and ripped it open so he had a full view of her chest. He licked his lips at the sight before leaning in to bite at the top of her tits. His other hand struggled to pull her tights down. He heard her giggle at him and he growled in frustration “how about we just get rid of this whole thing huh babes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia laughed when he inquired about her dress. She had been about to tell him to shred it when he did just that “Yesss” she hissed feeling his claws run down her chest. She gasped as he bit the top of her breasts, another hand moving to pull at her tights. “wow Beej, they just left” she echoed his previous statements. She placed her arms on his shoulders, using the fact he had her pinned against the wall to hoist her legs up, bringing them to wrap around his waist. She brought a hand up to tangle in his hair “shred it” she hissed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He buried his face in her neck and laughed at her callback “hey you started it” he nipped at her neck again before pulling back to assess the obstacle of her dress. He sprung back on her, claws tearing the sides of the dress open. He was careful to work around her set of underwear. He wanted to get a good look at that in one piece. After a few more strategic swipes he pulled back and watched the dress fall off her into a pile of yellow scrap fabric on the floor. He took his time studying every part of her body and he growled licking his lips as he slid one hand down his body to rub his erection through his grimey pants</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia giggled again filled with lust and mischievous glee as the demon laughed against her neck. She loved the feel of his scruff against her skin as he left countless marks. She was certain at the end she was going to be a mess of bruises and hickeys, something she didn’t mind in the slightest. She caught her breath when he pulled back, looking over her torn dress. She almost wished for Delia to walk back in, just so she could see it torn to shreds on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m cold, I’m horny and I think about death an unhealthy amount’ She chanted in her head, twisting the words of her failed life-coach. After tonight she knew death would always be on her mind, he was going to absolutely ruin her, and she loved it. She realized after the last swipe of his claws that she was free of her dress, left only in her underwear and tights. She could feel his hand moving, going to run down his own body. “like I said...wait till you see them” she grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled softly into her ear “oh babes I plan on it” he pulled back to shrug himself out of his jacket. It fell into the pile of fabric that was the yellow dress. He lifted her up against the wall, with his arms around her back he unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. His pupils widened and he licked his lips again when he saw her breasts. He immediately ducked down and took one in his mouth, letting his hand squish and play with the other. She was so small compared to him but so perfect. The hand on her other breast slid down her body until he reached her panties and dipped his fingers in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia’s hands smoothed over his shoulders, aiding to push his jacket off, they moved to his shirt where her fingers fumbled to undo the buttons, she managed three before giving the filthy fabric a tug in frustration. Her back felt cold against the wall but not as cold as the hand that moved to unhook her bra. She was grateful he hadn’t shred it. She moaned as his lips went to her breast, taking in the flesh and kneading it with his other hand. She had never been touched there before, other than exploratory gestures herself. She tangled her hands in his hair again, gasping and squeezing the mess when his hand slipped in her panties. If this was getting her back for teasing him she was going to antagonize him every damn day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beetlejuice groaned when she pulled on his hair, he’d have to tell her later how much he liked that but for now he was content to keep this up. He loosened his tie throwing it behind him as his other hand slid down her panties  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm you’ll be lucky if you get these back babes” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked before sliding a finger into her. She probably hadn't done anything like this before so he knew he’d have to be gentle, especially considering their size difference, which wasn’t something he was used to, but she did him a favor so he could at least try for her. He slid one of his cold fingers into her wet heat. She gasped a bit at the temperature of his fingers and he groaned at how tight she was, imagining how she’d feel on his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a throaty chuckle as he divested her of the black lace fabric “Nasty pervert” she hissed gasping in shock as he slipped his finger inside of her. She tensed, the chill present in the part of her giving off the most heat was startling, but not altogether unpleasant. More...she wanted more...this was only a taste and the mere exposure was enough to make her insatiable. She heard the word slip from her mouth urging him on, she flushed, her pale face tinging read. All of this was new, she reflected that in her virginal state perhaps she should be more hesitant, more cautious. ‘Fuck that’ she thought bucking her hips so that they ground against his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beetlejuice was caught a little off guard when she bucked her hips and he laughed nipping at her collar bone. “Easy babes, I don’t wanna hurt ya” he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find her squirming extremely hot but he could be semi gentle for her, at least till she got the hang of it. He slowly slipped another finger in, rubbing her clit with his thumb. He tried as hard as he could to ignore the needy ache between his legs, but using his powers he managed to hold Lydia up against the wall while his other hand reached into his own pants. “So you got a bed or what babes, you’re gonna wanna be comfortable”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia tried to growl in protest but all that escaped her lips was another moan as he slipped a second finger within her. His thumb felt course against her clit but the bundle of nerves sent waves of precursory pleasure through her system. It was a promise of things to come, in a few short moments he had outdone all of the masturbatory explorations  she’d ever ventured on. She couldn’t tell how she was still up on the wall, but nodded her head between gasps for air “y-yes...upstairs…” she tugged at his hair again, aiming to bring his mouth back to hers so she could kiss him. “Take me there” she demanded breaking away and going to pepper his cheek with kisses, nipping at his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beetlejuice groaned again when she pulled his hair and he obeyed bringing his mouth up to hers. He scooped her up bridal style and with a flash of the green smoke they were in her room. He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her starting to kiss and nip a trail all the way down her body. Ounce he got in between her legs he looked up at her, all flustered and panting, not like he wasn’t he was currently grinding himself against the mattress while he set to work biting at her thighs and purring happily. Once he got all the way up to her pussy he gently kissed her clit grinning at the shiver that went through her. Her pale skin was flushed almost as pink as his hair at this point. His tongue slithered out again gently sliding into her and he moaned at the taste, she was so sweet and alive it’d been so long since he’d been with someone living.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her tongue pushed against his lips and forced its way inside, copying the movie he had used on the roof just the night before. She gave a sound of protest as his fingers slipped from her, disappearing and reappearing in her bedroom. She had expected him to toss her onto the bed, instead she felt herself laid down like she was a precious treasure. Her heartbeat rapidly as he crawled over her, trailing kisses down her past her navel. She arched her back, looking up at the ceiling above her head. The nip at her thighs caused her to flinch in surprise, a moan leaving her lips. She grew louder as he kissed her clit, the scruff of his mossy beard brushing against her delicate skin. Then his tongue was inside her, spreading and writhing as he savored the evidence of her arousal. “Beej” she gasped her hands searching for something to gain purchase on, sliding from the sheets to her hair to her breasts and repeating the cycle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beetlejuice grinned into her watching her squirm like he had on the roof was exactly his plan. But he was getting pretty worked up himself, as he’d been working her over he hadn’t stopped grinding himself on the bed, desperate to get any kind of friction. He brought one hand up to slip to fingers back into her while his tongue worked on the outside. He started pumping his fingers faster groaning at the way she tightened around his fingers. Another hand reached up to play with her breasts. He hissed into her as he managed to slip his pants down far enough to let his bare cock slide against her sheets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘whoever is screaming like that is going to get the cops called’ was among the thoughts that shot through Lydias brain at rapid-fire, most were half-formed and incoherent as she realized the person screaming was her. His hand groped her chest, his tongue lashed against her clit alternating strokes and suckles, his fingers moved at a punishing pace as if making up for each and every time she teased saying his name. She felt herself winding tighter and tighter, bucking up from the bed so that he had to hold her still. “Ah-“ she cried out “B-Beej...oh...oh...yess...ah-“ all at once she snapped, pleasure coursing through her body from her center to her extremities. All of her muscles clenched, her back arching, her thighs pressing the sides of his head where it lay nestled between her legs. It took a moment for her to come to, staring up at the ceiling gasping, her heart fluttering against her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They won’t screams of terror but Beetlejuice loved hearing them anyway. He placed a hand on her stomach to hold her down as he finished her off, he liked the feeling of his head being crushed between her thighs and groaned. His tongue lapped at her through her orgasm and when she’d had enough he crawled up her bed laying down on his back next to her watching her come down, his own arousal sat throbbing in his stomach and he moved his own hand to gently stroke himself to try and get some relief. She really did look beautiful like this, hair ruffled up and her lips red from biting them. If he wasn’t so horny he could have watched her like that for the rest of the evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia turned her head to see him lying beside her watching her. She gave him a breathless smile, her cheeks were flushed and she bore countless purple marks on her skin, souvenirs of his attentions to her very live body. Despite it all, it was the most beautiful Lydia ever felt with him looking at her like that. Her eyes darted down to take in the sight of his naked form, lingering on the massive cock in his hand. He was huge, though she’d already encountered it on the rooftop seeing it unencumbered by clothing caused her stomach to clench. He could break her. The thought should have terrified her but instead brought a sadistic smile to her lips, she bit her bottom one mischievously and sat up moving to take her hands and wrap them around his length. She’d noted the movements he’d been doing on himself and made to copy them, slowly moving to lower her head and wrap her mouth around as much of him as she could. She didn’t know what she was doing, her only experience having been the porn she had secretly watched. She fit as much of him in her mouth as she could manage and began to suck, what wasn’t covered by her mouth her hands worked over. She glanced up at him anxiously, eager to receive his approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beetlejuice's whole body stiffened when she took him in her warm hands. He relaxed back his tongue sliding out of his mouth as he panted. He hissed when he felt her hot little mouth take him “fuuuuuuck babes” he hissed out tangling his hands in her hair resisting the urge to pull her down further. He didn’t want to break her, yet. His hips bucked unintentionally and he heard Lydia gag a bit. He reached down cupping the side of her face so she’d make eye contact with him “sorry babes, you’re doing amazing” he hissed out, his head falling back against the bed, one hand in her hair the other clutching at his own enjoying her effort to fit as much of him in as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His panting and hands in her hair were enough to encourage her. She sucked harder pulling her lips over her teeth so that she could apply pressure without hurting him. She felt her own body respond to him, still reeling from the orgasm he had pushed her through. The bucking of his hips caught her by surprise, the massive cock hitting the back of her throat and bringing about an involuntary response. His hands were impossibly gentle as they cupped her face offering encouragement. She withdrew her mouth with a pop flashing a grin at him “like I said, nothing I can’t handle” she hissed before devouring him again even more voraciously. Her hands moved up and down, one going to caress his balls before returning to his length. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beetlejuice choked on a moan as she swallowed around him again “fuck babes are you sure you’ve never done this before?” All of his hair was now a bright pink and he couldn’t stop the purr coming from his chest. His claws dug into her hair as she cupped his balls, he didn’t know if he could last much longer, he’d mouth was so small and hot and just the image of her trying to fit his demon sized cock in her mouth almost sent him over the edge right then. He sucked in a sharp breath his fangs digging into his lip “fuck babes if you want this to go any further you might have to take it easy there”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia didn’t answer his question but she was pleased the hours spent hidden under her blankets sneaking porn on her phone had paid off. She prided herself in being unpredictable, varying her strokes and sucks so that he’d never have a chance to get bored. She wasn’t kidding herself, he had a wealth of experience quite literally under his belt. She was conscious of the fact she was competing with every other being he had likely seduced during his long existence. But still, his responses gave her hope she was at least memorable. She took him deeper than before, willing herself not to gag before pulling up, her lips taking extra care to stimulate his head before smiling up at him “what's wrong?” she asked coyly “only good for one round?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shuddered at the look she gave him before getting a little defensive “well, I… no, it’s just been a few… centuries” he mumbled the last part as she swallowed him again. He couldn’t help his hips bucking a few times but she seemed to have a handle on it now. It had been a while now, even longer with a living person. Not many breathers have been able to see him without summoning him, but hey every now and then you get some cultist looking for a good time, but no one he’d been with had been this enthusiastic without payment. He held her head down feeling himself slide into her throat “sorry babes” he managed to hiss out again, he did feel a little bad but not enough to pull her off yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia smirked “centuries? And here I thought it was bad waiting 17 years ” she quipped before putting together what the statement implicated. Shit, that was not as flirtatious as she had hoped...what was she trying to imply? What the fuck was wrong with her, to save herself from her thoughts and hopefully spare his comment she went back to him with the most energy she’d put in at this point, Of course, this brought on its down difficulties as his hips bucked, driving him in further to her throat. She felt a deep ache between her legs at each thrust, imagining what it would feel like to have him inside of her. She wanted to work him over the edge, to have him shuddering as he had on the rooftop. Faster, harder, stronger, She could taste his precum as she tended to him, devouring it and thirsting for more. He bucked again but she wrapped an arm around his leg to hold herself steady. It was a good thing she wasn’t wearing panties anymore, the fabric would have been entirely soaked if she hadn’t been divested of it. She gave a soft whimper as he bucked again, the gesture almost painful but evidence her efforts were not being wasted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard her say something but was too lost in what she was doing to even hear it. Her whimper went right through his cock and he was gone. He growled out her name and tried to pull her back but she didn't move, with a full-body shudder he came, a lot more than a human but he was a demon after all. He heard her gag and pulled back. She swallowed some but most of the glowing green liquid splattered on her chest and his stomach. He struggled to catch his breath as the last few spurts dribbled out on his stomach. He opened an eye to see her hair matted, cheeks flushed and her chest coated in his cum. “Fuck sorry babes, I should have warned you…” he managed to get out between huffs as he pulled a towel out from nowhere and handed it to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia heard him growl her name and pull at her but assumed they were passionate gestures of approval with her actions. She wasn’t prepared for the eruption of ectoplasmic cum that filled her throat then splattered on her chest as she pulled back. She swallowed the glowing salty substance more so to allow air to return to her lungs before looking at him in surprise. He seemed just as caught off-guard as she had, sure she knew men would ejaculate but that had not been what she was expecting. She looked at him cheeks flushed and lips turning up in a grin before bursting into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I look?” she asked going to sit up and draping her arms over her head, placing her body on display for him “am I night of the living dead? All goey and pus?” she asked waiting for his response. Whether or not it came she moved forward again, it seemed impossible to satiate her, each time she felt unsure he made her feel like the most beautiful creature in the world. What this perveerted being could do to her body and soul was addictive. She craved more, crawling forward so her fingers traced over his stomach dancing through the glowing spill. She pressed a kiss to his lip once more, her hands going to cup his face gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally regained awareness and looked at her “you look absolutely stunning babes” he was surprised when she came up to kiss him and cup his face. He wasn’t used to people being so tender with him, especially after something like that. But he nuzzled into her touch the demonic purr in his chest still going as he gently kissed her back slipping his tongue in and tasting what was left of himself. His hands ran down her back too her ass and rested them there “I uh probably should have told you about that before but you took that like a champ babes” he pulled her onto his lap and pulled her in for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia knew she aught to be more disgusted, she’d heard other girls complain about their boyfriends spilling on them, not warning them and staining their sheets so they had to hastily clean up the fabric before their parents found out. She couldn’t get herself to care, the ghostly spill was evidence he found her attractive, that she had some power in this, that she could bring another being to the heights of estacy. She smiled as he nuzzled into her touch, opening her lips obediently as his tongue slipped in. She melted at the softness in his voice, it terrified her more then the lewd demanding tone he’d used other times. She was moved to straddle him as he pulled her into his lap “its alright...I like surprises” she replied casually “but maybe next time I’ll bring a poncho” she teased leaning into the kiss as he pulled her forward. Her hands moved to glide along his chest, fingers raking across the cool flesh, entwining in his mossy chest hair and down his thick arms. He could crush her in an instant and yet he chose to be gentle. She didn’t know if it was post-orgasmic  bliss but she felt a growing fondess for the creature who had scared her dad away. Her pose was similar to the night before when she’d first kissed him only this time there was no fabric to keep either away. “I want you Beetlejuice…” she whispered going to pepper his neck with kisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cock twitched when she sat on his lap and he moaned, true he wasn’t human so he didn’t really have a cool down time but he was still sensitive. He craned his neck back so she could bite at his neck, he couldn’t get hickeys but she could certainly leave teeth marks. As she continued nipping at his neck he slid his hands under her to play with her nipples delighting in the small eeps he got out of her. “Mmmm fuck babes, you sure? I thought I’d worn you out” he didn’t want her to be worn out, he could keep going all week at this rate. He cock twitched under her heat already getting hard as she ground herself on it. Beetlejuice birdied his head in her shoulder and bit down again, still not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a nice imprint of his fangs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She teased at his flesh with her teeth, sucking and nibbling just as he had to her. It seemed to be working as he titled his head back exposing more of his neck. She gasped as his hands roamed over her body, squeezing her breasts. She let out a squeak as she felt his rough fingers brush against her nipples, causing the soft pink mounds to flush and stand at attention. “No” she admitted in a small voice, feeling doubt creep up as he spoke. Was she pushing too hard? She was surviving on instinct and her body craved him. “I-“ she bit her lip, breaking off as she felt his cock brush against her thigh, she was so close the muscles ached. His fangs sunk into her flesh, not tearing the skin but pulling a soft “please” from her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back looking at her with concern in his eyes “babes are you sure? Breathers need sleep right? Do you need that?” Normally he would only go after his own needs and could care less about a sexual partner but something about her made him soft for her. He could tell her body wanted it he could smell it, and feeling her drip onto his cock made it strain against her but he didn’t want to force her, he’d got one good orgasm he could wait until she was fully energised for another. He wanted her to be fully responsive when he did take her, he wanted her to feel everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia frowned was there something wrong with her? She couldn’t understand why he was hesitation given all of his previous bravado. She must have done something wrong or gone too far, yes that was it...she pulled back to meet his gaze. She hadn’t expected to see softness there. She’d expected a good hard fuck and a lewd comment before he’d disappear off to wreak havoc in the world. Instead he was looking at her like she mattered, like he didn’t want to break her or change her. Her lips turned up in a smile “I can sleep when I’m dead” she purred resting back so her hips sat lower, his cock brushing against her as it protested the hesitation. She smirked going to kiss him again before trailing her hands down his chest, the cockiness returning to her voice “trust me baby” she uttered, imitating the inflection he’d used on the rooftop. She rolled off of him going to lay back against her pillows. She wished he’d kept his tie on so she’d be able to drag it like a leash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her mischievous smirk and raised his eyebrows when she rolled over on her back exposing herself to him. He rolled over her, his arms either side of her head as he loomed over her. One of his hands slid down to her pussy slipping two fingers in to find her soaked. He let out a strangled moan as he lined up his cock with her entrance. He gently pushed the head into her and he could see the way she flinched at first “I know babes it’ll hurt but it won’t be to bad” to stop himself from fully bottoming out he leaned down and placed kisses all around and on her mouth as he slowly inched into her, ounce he was as far in as he could fit he growled screwing his eyes shut trying his best to keep it together for her. She was panting and looked a little uncomfortable but it looked like all the forplay had lessened the pain. He never had to worry about it with other ghosts or demons they didn’t feel pain and could twist their body’s however they’d like. Lydia on the other hand was so human and he wasn’t human sized since well he was a demon. Her breathing had evened out a bit and her eyes met his “how ya doin down there lyds?” He managed to pant out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia felt small as he loomed over her, arms on either side of her head. Her heart pounded with anticipation as his fingers slid between her folds, her back arched at the touch. She spread her legs farther apart as she felt him shift and line up, the tip of his cock brushing against her entrance. He pushed inside of her, only part of him at least and still her muscles tensed ar the cold unfamiliar sensation. Her breath hitched in her throat, her body coming together to recognizing the union of pleasure and pain happening within her. She eagerly met his lips with her own, hands reaching to entwine in his hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging as he continued to push inside her. She moaned against his lips, releasing the hair hoping she hadn’t hurt him. Funny she had thrown him off the roof just the day before. She could feel herself panting and met his eyes as he asked how she was “g-good” she gasped, her inner walls were tight around him, the sensation of being filled for the first time. She ached, feeling stretched beyond capacity “it….hurts a bit” she admitted softly “but I like it” she felt the blush across her cheeks again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beetlejuice's claws dug into her sheets next to her probably tearing them but he could care less about that right now. “I know babes you’re doing great” he reassured her through his gritted teeth. Slowly he pulled out and pushed back in, his arms almost buckling but her moan was more than enough encouragement for him. He kept the pace slow as she got used to him, he should have tried to warm himself up first he forgot how cold his body was sometimes but luckily her insides seemed to be helping with that as he continued his slow thrusts, bending down to kiss along her neck as she arched back. He looked Down to where their body’s met and noticed his cock was making her stomach bulge out a bit. He was worried it would freak her out but realised who he was dealing with, she either hadn’t noticed or didn’t care. He dipped his head back to kiss and nip in between her breasts, still continuing his painfully slow pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia felt him withdraw and let out a whine of protest before he was inside her again. She melted with his encouragement moving her lips to kiss whatever part of him she could reach. When his were on her neck she lavished his shoulder, her arms reaching up to cling to his back. She barely felt the chill of him anymore as he worked, building hotter and hotter. She arched her back, she couldn’t tell where he ended and she began. He was so big, there was no way he wasn’t rearranging her internal organs, would it be enough to kill her? She mused that this was a far better way to go then jumping off the roofs. She wanted to urge him to go faster to bring her to that cliff of pleasure but also couldn’t bear the thought of the moment ending “oh...Beej”  she moaned again feeling his lips between her breasts. Her hips bucked as if eager to consume more of him, the hands on his back digging in and leaving marks on his undead skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gasp of his name from her was enough to make him pick up his pace more. One arm slid around under her back lifting her to his chest as she held onto him for life, his face was buried in her shoulder as he kissed up to her jaw nuzzling into her. Her nails digging into his back spurred him on even more as he sped up more. “It’s ok babes I got you your doing so so good” he grunted out as he lowered her back down. He gently guided one of her hands to his hair and hoped she got the message that he wanted her to pull. His other hand slid down her body and started to massage her clit, that earned him a sharp pull in his hair and he couldn’t help the low demonic growl that slipped out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the pace increase and was certain this was going to be how she’d go. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, her cries and moans becoming increasingly louder that she worried it might draw the attention of the other specters in the house. She didn’t even care if they came in, she wouldn’t stop. Lydia felt herself scooped up in his strong arms hands filled with the power to break her caressed her body. She followed his guidance and brought her hands to his hair tugging it as his hips slammed against hers. She bit her lip and tried to contain the loud shriek that came from her lips as he worked her clit. “yes, yes” she gasped She could barely get words out, wanting to say more but not even being able to muster a consistent strain of thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beetlejuice groaned as she tightened around him, he knew she was close he just needed to get her over first. Using his power to stay upright his other hand went to her breasts taking one in his hand, while his other hand continued the pressure on her clit. The noises she was making were almost enough to finish him off but he held out. He was almost certain the Maitlands could hear them but if they knew what was good for them they’d stay in the attic and mind their own business. He was pushing into her as far as he would fit and pulling all the way out at a faster pace now, still being as delicate as he could considering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia was lost in an abyss of pleasure. She felt his hand at her breast, kneading it while another continued to lavish attention on her clit. “oh...yes Beej…” She felt herself winding tighter and tighter as she had before, the anticipation was higher this time, she knew what was coming and wanted it desperately. Each time he withdrew from her she clenched his hair tighter begging him to return within her which he did each time. One final thrust and she snapped. Pleasure coursed over her in waves as she screamed his name, her hips bucking as her orgasm ran through her like electric shock. She was gone in a haze, practically sagging against the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she tightened around him and pulled his hair tighter he knew she was gone and with a couple more thrusts so was he. He let out a strangled growl that didn’t sound in any way human, he knew the maitlands heard but he didn’t care. He came into her the ectoplasmic cum giving her stomach a small lump until he pulled out the rest gushing out onto her stomach and sheets, they were definitely ruined. When he was spent he lost the strength in his arms and laid down on top of her putting most of his weight on her accidentally. He struggled to regain awareness as his cock twitched with the last few spurts of his cum in between them. He realized he’d been practically suffocating her and rolled on his side “sorry about that lyds, but fuck that was amazing” he flicked his hand and conjured a cigarette out of thin air. He looked down at her still looking like she was still coming back down, his eyebrows furrowed with concern “uh you alright down there babes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rode out the last waves of her orgasm with him thrusting against her finding his own release. The animalistic growl he released caused a shiver down her spine, the hand in his hair turning to scratch his scalp trailing down so she was cupping his cheek. She felt his hot release inside of her, filling her and spilling out as he withdrew. Still struggling to catch her breath she felt his absence from her immediately, having been stretched taught to accommodate him she felt empty. She didn’t have time to say anything as he collapsed on her, he would have been gasping if he felt the need to breathe. She brought her arms around to caress his head where it lay nestled between her breasts. She could have stayed in that moment forever, except for the fact she could only draw small hitched breaths. He was so much larger than her and she struggled to fill her lungs with his weight on her. She inhaled deeply as he rolled off her, turning to look at him as he lit a cigarette. She smiled at him, scooting closer so she was able to rest her head on his shoulder “it was” she mused, she was certainly ruined for any other partner “ makes me want to tease you more often if that’s what getting me back looks like” She shifted again wincing as sensation began to come back to her. “oh…” she mumbled as the pain of her strained muscles became apparent with each tiny move. She heard his question she looked up meeting the eyes full of concern “the price of a good fuck” she answered casually, she didn’t want him to think she couldn’t handle it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her. She was such a tough little breather, he pulled her close to him and leaned his head on hers. “Well you don’t always have to tease me every time, from now on you can just ask,” he noticed the tired look in her eyes and with a flick of his hand he changed the sheets, the old ones flopped in a pile in the corner of her room. “Why don’t you get some rest babes” he nuzzled into her neck giving her delicate kisses, “promise I ain’t goin' anywhere, not when I got a deal like this” he grinned at her and pulled her against his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! More coming soon once I clean it up!! See ya Breathers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>